


Fairy Tale

by GuyOfShy



Category: Happy Sugar Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: As Satou travels with Shio to a new castle together, she is caught momentarily between the ghosts following her and the bright future ahead. Not that she had any intention of looking back.Spoilers for end of anime.





	Fairy Tale

Satou wished Shio was still awake to see the countryside passing in the window. To catch a glimpse of this beautiful view of the outside. Satou stopped petting her head in her lap to ponder when she’d drifted off so suddenly. Not that it mattered, as long as she was able to sleep after all the restless running they’d done. Satou really wanted to join her in her nap and curl up right there on the leather cushion with her. She too was very tired, and the slow rumbling of the train tracks only helped lull her. Everything seemed to quiet down the farther that they fled; including the minor misgivings lingering in her mind.

She wanted a break. To finally escape this perilous maze of consequences and take her time with Shio. Satou had stayed up all night getting here and answering Shio's questions along the way while quarantining her own worries, and with so many things on their minds, it drained her to do that while ensuring that their pace appeared completely pedestrian and not panicked in any way. But Satou kept those worries isolated in her mind and away from her heart.

Potential loose ends. Problems that might arise. Unforeseen obstacles. Though she knew by now from experience that those things were inevitable. And she had to do so many things to get those problems out of the way. Overwork for money, develop social profiles, maintain different cover stories, and take desperate action, all to elude people and their suspicions. People that she’d manipulated, betrayed, hurt and killed. What and who she had abandoned…

A certain fragile girl’s feelings spoke to her more often than anything else, whispering and at times shouting desperate pleas that ached Satou to ignore.

But she breathed deeply and exhaled, closing her eyes and muffling the girl's voice as she had done before. Untying this dreadfully bitter feeling before it tangled up any further.

All of those things were burned and buried now where she had left them behind. They are as ashes in the wind.

Satou squeezed Shio’s hand with another deep breath, feeling their rings press upon her palm and around her finger. Everything she did was for Shio. For their love and their happiness; the unshakable feelings that she had made her vows with her on. Joy that smothered out anything else.

_’This day could someday be an anniversary.’_

That was what Satou thought as she looked outside the train window again, where the midmorning sun shone on fertile fields and green hills. Finding herself staring, she couldn’t remember ever stopping to enjoy a sight like this. Ever being able to appreciate one, or much of anything, before meeting Shio. Shio brought sweetness to the bland palette of her life. Satou had _found_ life again. And she couldn’t wait to spend it with her love. The bright, saccharine summerscape before her brought her hope that they could be rid of those vengeful shadows of their past lives and that this could finally work out.

Soon enough they’d arrive at a brand new castle to spend the rest of their days peacefully and happily in. That was the only place left for them to go. With a clear path to follow and no present danger to distract them, Satou looked forward to showing Shio the outside world and its many wonders. To filling her life with amazing things and seeing her smile wider and more often than ever, and in turn, for herself to feel happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> And nothing else bad ever happened (a boy can dream).
> 
> Well, the finale absolutely ruined me, and I needed some closure so I wrote this. I really like Satou as a character. The very brief glimpse we got at the more human side of her when she had to face what she'd done was so impactful. I wanted to bring that back, as well as try and put a positive (dare I say wholesome) view on her intentions with Shio after acknowledging her past actions and affirming her dedication toward their future. Hopefully you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
